


once more with feeling

by surely_silly



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surely_silly/pseuds/surely_silly
Summary: Ryou let's go.





	once more with feeling

Out here, it's quiet. The sky an open canvas of glittering stars and the dark blue of night, moonlight bright and quelling. Just on the edge of hearing, the ocean croons.

It sounds sad.

“Hey… Hey Ryou?”

“Mm?”

“Why do you think there are two moons?”

That's an easy question, easily answered.

“I don't care.”

“Well… I think that, that maybe… I think the Rabbit got lonely.”

 

 _Akira… there's no Rabbit on the moon_.

 

“I think they got lonely, and couldn't bare it anymore. I think… I think they took their hammer, and split themself in half. So they wouldn't be alone anymore. And… And that they love each other, that's why they orbit each other before they orbit Earth.”

_There's no such thing as Love._

“Sounds dumb.”

_So there is no Sadness._

“Ryou…”

“... What?”

“Why are you crying?"

 

 

 

 

 _I'm not. I'm not, I'm not_ —

 

 

 

 

_It's okay, you don't have to be afraid._

 

 

 

 

“I'm not.” _I'm not afraid. I'm not sad._ “There's no Rabbit on the moon.”

“Moons.”

Roche limit. Gravitational pull, gravitational compaction, spinning, _spinning_ , pressure, hot and blistering, stardust and bits and pieces of forgotten places. Forgotten time.

“... Moons.”

The air here is cool, runs fine fingers through hair and presses soft at cheeks. Somewhere, some time ago, it scratched and peeled back skin, ate everything up with a greedy vengeance.

Somewhere, some time ago, it laughed until it cried.

“... Ryou?”

A wayward breeze brings with it salt and the taste of bitter regret, the smell of fish from some far away land.

“... Do you hate me, Akira?”

Silence. Then—

Hands curl fierce on hands, warmth to an icy pit of insidious and nebulous feelings.

“ _Never._  I could, could never…”

It'd be so easy, no room for a struggle. Pressure, around the throat, and the light would die, vanish from cry baby eyes. It'd be so easy to kick a limp body off to sea.

_It'd be so easy._

“I couldn't either…” A pause. Fingers twining. “I could never hate you, Akira... Never leave me, alright?”

 

_Never let me go._

 

Somewhere, some time ago, the Brightest star fell across the sky. Cut from the Heavens in Divine Punishment, it sputtered and died, screaming all the while, but not once... Not once did it understand why.

Not once did it ever think to ask _, Why?_ think to ask for forgiveness. Think at all, really. It would have known better, if it had.

 

_Never let me go._

 

 _“I won't, you have my, my word, Ryou,_ ” shakes the air, the words so much more than a simple promise. “ _I won't._ ”

It's easy to let go, easier still than to hold on, so.

 

 

 

 

Ryou let's go.

**Author's Note:**

> I binged the show and honestly... I have too many feelings.


End file.
